The world comes 'round
by SeraphofDestruction
Summary: Yeah. I'm not sure where this will go, but I'm workin' on it. I wanted to write a SatoDai shonenaihey! That rhymes!, so if you don't like buttmonkeys, flee in fear. Whooo!


Eep?

To all the lovely folks who took time to review and ask me (quite nicely) for lemon, I am indeed working on it. I swear!

Aggressive Napkin--- I looked through it again, and decided to do some editing and such. The origional was written at about 2 in the morning, so it was definitely not my best. Plot doesnt' like me.

Digital Corrosion---your review made me sooooo happy! I definetly have a fangirl thingee goin' on for Satoshi. The other boys are just kinda the icing on the cake. And **I WANT THAT CAKE**!

Cradle 2 Grave---Thank you so much for the review! I had intended to make the first bit a KradSato (obviosly) but don't worry, Sato gets his wish (after much dragging through mud by myself.) How much dragging depends on how sadistic I'm feeling.

Kougra's Mate-Lydia---Ulp... no, I'm neither a boy (full female here) or a tomboy. I'm just a very imaginative female with a HUUUUUGE crush on Mr. Lovely Bluenette. I'll try to keepthe lemonynessas long a possible (next chapter). Is that true 'bout brain cells.

* * *

oh, and —. . .— is Satoshi's headvoice, whether he's thinking to himself or to Krad

is the same thing, except for Kradie-poo's voice. I'd better run now, he'll kill me for calling him that.

_**Disclamor: Much to my annoyance, DNAngel and related characters STILL do not belong to moi. Don't sue or I will bite you.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Difficulties**

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari was horny.

Satoshi Hiwatari (he mentally cringed every time his adoptive name was mentioned) sat in his first period class, listening to his sensei drone on about a subject that he already knew better than she did. In the desk next to him was Daisuke Niwa, the only person who had ever made him feel the most human of emotions: something that he had shielded himself so carefully against that he had almost thought himself incapable of such a thing. But now Satoshi was not lost in that emotion. He was instead, feeling nothing but wariness and dread as he felt the knowledge of what was going on. The results might well be deadly for that bloodred angel, his Niwa-kun.

He wasn't just horny, he was damn horny

There was no denying that, and Satoshi had, indeed tried to deny it, ignoring his own body for half an hour of drawn-out agony. Every time he caught the musky scent of the object of his obsession, Satoshi's pants became tight with need. The glimmer of bloodred waving in the errant spring breeze from the open window only reminded Satoshi of the delicious —No, agonizing— proximity between the two of them.

Satoshi cursed his body, even as he knew that the real trigger of his distress was in his mind, the uncharacteristic tenderness that he held for this person beside him. Not to mention a definite appreciation for that person's body. The gentle, satin-like spikes of the bloodred (I love that word! X3) hair, the elegant angle of his neck, the way the muscles played across his arm as he scratched his head and yawned in a most undignified manner, showing his oddly vicious teeth. For some reason, Satoshi found those teeth fascinating. But most of all, the boy's angelically joy-painted face and dark ruby eyes, framed like the gems they were in the subtle tan of his complexion, hissmiling lips feltlikerain hissing on heat-cracked, parched earth after an endless summer.

A cursed voice whispered within Satoshi's brain.

Awww. . .poor Satoshi-sama wants to bang some ass, does he? Whatever shall we do . . ?

Krad's sadistic chuckle echoed through Satoshi's skull, making him feel the first twinges of his nearly-everpresent migrane.

Shit, _he_ was awake.

—I want no such thing, you filthy, parasitical wretch.—

Sato's mental tone was snappish as always.

Satoshi's intimidatingly apathetic midnight blue gaze did not waver from the teacher. He made sure that noone, not even the bloodred angel beside him, could tell what was going on as Satoshi literally confronted his inner daemon. And unlike the said bloodred angel, he held no liking for this _infestation_ of his mind and body. Satoshi had no fondness for Krad. The mere thought of the daemon taking control of his body made Satoshi furious, and he dreaded what the jealous blonde would do to the one Satoshi cared about.

The chuckle sounded again, making Satoshi want to grind his teeth.

Oh, but that lovely lump in _our_ pants says otherwise. Sato-sama, I know you think that you can handle any emotion or craving, but I'm not gonna put up with sore balls just 'cause you wanna sit by that red tamer. It's _our_ body you're putting through the blender here.

Satoshi's impassive gaze flickered with annoyance. He crammed the uniform jacket into his lap to cover his evident boner, tiny pricks of color appearing on his pastel cheeks.

—This is _my_ body, dammit! Not _our_ body, _my_ body!—

Satoshi hissed to his infestation. Noone would ever own his body without a great deal of resistance, Satoshi was determined to do whatever it took to oppose the daemon that rode him.

But Krad was right– this tension was killing Satoshi. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and every wandering breeze caused Satoshi to shiver with unwanted arousal as his mind danced to the scent that fascinated him so, feeling the air caress his skin hotly. His skin ached with need as electricity coursed through his body, centering at his groin. The shaft strained against his hip-hugging pants. But even sitting, his hard-on was painfully tight against the crotch of his uniform.

—Dammit, dammit, and dammit. My balls _are_ sore,—Satoshi thought to himself.

See? Now do something to get rid of that. It's making me horney, too.

—Shut up, Krad. I wasn't talking to you.—

Krad sighed was silent, but not before taking over Satoshi's left arm.

_And Satoshi was left handed._

Feeling a cold wash of adrenaline run over him when he found that his dominant hand was not moving as he commanded it to, Satoshi's midnight eyes went wide before he could think.

—Krad, what the hell are you doing?—

I've put up with your perverted fantasies every time you thought I was asleep-

—This from a daemon who finds his tamer's hard-on to be kinky.—

Never mind that. I stand by as you let that bloody-haired tamer waltz around free, when you _know_ that he's the key to capturing that kleptomaniacal freak.

—Freak yourself! You find Dark _attractive_! 'Dead sexy' in your own words. Now give me back my arm.—

Let me finish, Satoshi-sama. . . I watch you allow that _same_ tamer, our avowed enemy, into that corner of your heart that I had long since reserved for myself.

—Like I'd love you in a million years. Speaking of which, why haven't I transformed yet? I need that arm, you know. My right-handed writing is pretty bad.—

Because you're in horny mode, not romantic mode, an—_stop changing the subject! _Anyway, this is a bit too much to handle. Forty-five minutes of intense arousal in these pants is agony for any male body to endure, not to mention one as well-endowed as yourself.

---I prefer to keep my size to myself, thank you very much.---

Well, you _are_! In any case, if you don't do something about this 'little' situation within 5 minutes, I'm gonna jack you you off here and now, beside _him_.

"Krad, you bastard!" Satoshi hissed under his breath, even as he pressed down on his constricted crotch with his non-possessed hand, desperately willing his erection to go down. He kept his expression carefully blank and analytical, though he knew that those three words from his lips had caught the cherubic concern of the red-tressed person beside him. The hyper-sensitive tingle from his groin was not dissipating in the least, and now his face was burning with shame as well.

—At least let me tie the jacket around my waist first, or would you rather I show the world my hard-on?---

Erm. . . not really-

---Indeed. Now I need my arm back.—

Fine, but if you bail, I'm taking it back.

—Whatever. Give it!—

Enjoy yourself, then!

Satoshi still didn't have his arm, which dangled uselessly beside him, a lame wing on the falcon.

—You really are a bastard. The bastard to crown all bastards. Now gimme!—

Say it.

—No.—

Krad's voice took on an obnoxious sing-song tone.

Four minutes to get out . . .

Satoshi fought to maintain his composure.

—Fine! _**Please**_ may I have control over my _own_ body?—

Krad's presence practically glowed with statisfaction in his head.

He _said_ it! I can die happy now!

—You do that and perhaps I can _live_ happy.—

How can you be so cruel to the only person who truly loves you?

—I don't want to start that conversation again, Krad. Now give me the hand and shut the hell up.—

Feeling distinctly relieved to have his hand back, Satoshi cooly tied his largish jacket about his waist, obscuring his crotch. He had to concentrate in order to keep his motions precise and calculated as he rose and walked towards the door, uncomfortable as he was.

"Mr. Hiwatari-?" The teacher's indignant voice rose, accompanied by the redheaded angel's distressed, "Hiwa-kun?" causing a pang of guilt from the bluenette boy.

Pausing at the doorway, his impassionate sapphire eyes carefully distant, Satoshi intoned "My apologies, sensei. Something has come to my attention, and I must deal with it immediately. I will return as soon as I am permitted. Please continue your lecture."

The faintest fleck of color rose to his cheeks at the concerned look inNiwa-kun's bloodred eyes.

A loud whisper from the eldest twin followed him as he closed the door. "In other words, Mr. Anal-Retentivehas to take a piss."

How frank she was.

Satoshi allowed himself a thin smirk. —Not quite, Riku-san. Would you let Niwa-kun hang about me if you knew?—

I doubt he would _want_ to if he knew. His _friend_ Hiwatari-kun wanking to the thought of him. Krad sneered.

—Shaddap, you.— Satoshi snapped, aware that his daemon was right about that at least.

* * *

In the mens bathroom, Satoshi slammed the door of his stall shut.

Krad whispered through his brain, Now that wasn't so hard, was it my love?

Satoshi did not deign to answer.

The rumble of Krad's sadistic bass was eager, and Satoshi was pretty sure heknew why.

You haven't wanked since that first wet dream years ago. You're so out of practice, Sato-sama, why not just let me take over from here? You'll enjoy it like nothing else.

Then a deep, sensual purr as Krad lowered his voice even furthur.

. . . I can set your skin afire.

Satoshi knew that Krad was far from joking. The white-winged daemon was more than competent when it came to the younger boy's body, which he gladly infested. Satoshi had made sure to remove all mirrors from the house, because once Krad was free of Satoshi, there were very few things he wanted: foremost amoung these was sex. And since he dissipated if he went more than ten feet from Satoshi, the blonde daemon was more than happy to take out his frustrations on Satoshi in some rather bizzare ways, which are better left to the imagination. (Cuz I'm not THAT perverted. And I truthfully can't think of any. Suggestions welcome, cuz I love making other people's characters suffer.)

—No chance in hell.— Satoshi snapped back at Krad.

A sickening chuckle.

You're so predictable, Sato-sama. Would a little indulgence kill you? You haven't really enjoyed anything for years, you know. You barely remember the sensation ofenjoyment, don't you?

This time Satoshi let a small, triumphant smile play across his lips.

—There is one thing I do enjoy.—

Krad's voice was flat with irritation.

Yes, but you of all people know how badly I want to rip him apart.

—Okay, make that two things I enjoy. I also enjoy pissing you off by denying you that satisfaction.—

This time a laugh. Short and sharp in Satoshi's brain, making him wince as his migraine worsened by degrees.

Do not flatter yourself, Sato-sama. I am a daemon of the highest order, toughened by unimaginable centuries of living in hosts far stronger-willed thanyourself. Every second you postpone it, you make his retribution that much more severe. But of course you know that, don't you?

Krad was icily angry, and Satoshi knew that he was just that much more powerful when angry.

Never forget, I am not your subvert or even your equal, never forget that. I will never be bested by a _boy_ such as yourself.

Before he could retort, Satoshi found himself again without control over part of his body. This time, it was both his hands, up to his shoulders. All sensation was gone, and his instincts screamed with confusion.

Now relax, my love. Stop fighting me and I can give you the ride of your life. You don't have a choice, really. . .

Feeling the adrenaline again, Satoshi ground out, "Fuck you, Krad."

Oh, I wish you would--- But let's be realistic. I have your arms, you're horny as hell, and I have no intention of releasing you till you come all over yourself. You really can't stop me, you know.

After about seven minutes of throwing himself futilely at Krad's mental walls and watching his consciousness slide off of them like glass, Satoshi let out a gust of air, exhausted. And he still had a raging hard-on.

—Fine, but if you so much as brush my cock, I won't eat for two weeks. See how you fare against Dark in my malnourished body.—

Fair enough. I get to feel you up, then watch you finish it off.

Satoshi felt sick at the wave of eager, evil anticipation that washed over him from Krad.

* * *

Dammit, it's so short!

The end! Just kidding. . . I'm working on ch 2. I swear I am! I can't do a lot, I'm working full time and my parents are being rather hover-y at the moment. I think they suspect what a pervert I am. X3

I just decided to put the beginning of the lemon in this chapter, so that it would seem a bit longer.

Ciao!

READING: Erm . . . nothing really.

THINKING ABOUT: I desperately need a life. All my friends are gone for the summer and I'm so lonely and the only guy I actually care about is on the other side of the continent and I still can't convince myself that it's okay to like him as more than a friend. le sigh. . .

MUSIC: "Paint it Black" redone by 'Nessa Carlton. Send me a comment asking for it and I'll email it to you. Love it!


End file.
